Queen Bee to Be
by Hakimu
Summary: Being a princess is hard. Fighting with loved ones is harder. Fighting with loved ones about being a princess is nearly impossible. ONESHOT, Silvaze


"Princess Blaze?"

I turned to see one of my attendants hurrying towards me."You know, you don't have to call me 'Princess'. You know how much I detest it."

"So sorry, but I have to, Your Highness. I have come to inform you that the council requests your presence."

I froze. "Does this, by any chance, pertain to my upcoming wedding?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"I believe so, Your Majesty."

I sighed. I have been dreading this moment since the day Silver proposed to me. "I understand. Thank you for informing me."

The attendant bowed respectfully and walked away as I started to walk towards the council room. I know what is going to happen. I know what they are going to ask me. I know what I'm going to answer in response. The only thing I don't know is how Silver will take this.

And that is what I wish to know most.

I clamped my hand around one of the golden polished handles of the door to the council room. This is it, Blaze. If you can handle this, you can handle anything.

I gently opened the doors and watched as the royal council stood to welcome my presence. "Greetings and Salutations, Princess Blaze," said the head of the royal council and my most trusted advisor, Gardon. As I took my seat, Gardon stood up.

"As you are aware, Princess, your royal wedding is to occur in exactly two weeks from now," he said.

"I am aware of this."

"The council has previously voiced it's disproval of the union between Her Majesty's and Sir Silver's union due the lack of formal courtship involved."

"I understand. But seeing as Silver is indeed a Knight, we are legally allowed to be wed."

Garson nodded. "The council acknowledges this. However, we are here to discuss other matters. You are aware the once you wed, your title shall no longer be Princess. It shall be Queen."

I nodded. "I am indeed aware of this."

"Also, Sir Silver's title shall become either King Silver or Prince Silver. Since you are blood royalty, the choice of Sir Silver's becoming king or prince is yours. Do you understand what each option would mean for you?"

This is it. The moment I've feared. I know what I want. I just hope Silver can accept it. "I completely understand. I choose that after we wed, that Silver will become Prince."

Gardon raised a brow at me. "Prince, Your Highness? Not King? King would be more traditional."

"I understand that, but my decision remains."

Gardon cleared his throat. "Yes, Princess. You should inform Sir Silver of your decision."

"Yes... of course. Do you happen to know of his whereabouts?"

"No, I'm sorry, Your Highness."

I nodded in leave as I got up and gracefully left the council room. I truly hope Silver won't mad that I'm not letting him become king. He can be quite unpredictable sometimes; especially since we haven't discussed this at all. Surely, Silver believes he will become king. I hope he can accept that he won't.

A horrible, sickening thought rushed through my brain. What if Silver only wants to marry me to become king? No, that's impossible. Illogical. We've been through so much together. We've been best friends since we were young teenagers. We met because of a common enemy- Eggman Nega. Of course, Eggman Nega is long gone now... but that's besides the point.

One of the maids noticed me lost in my thoughts and walked over to me. "Princess Blaze! Are you alright? Are you feeling faint?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Have you seen Sir Silver?"

The maid looked puzzled at my question and faltered for a second. "...I do believe I caught sight of him in the courtyards, Your Excellency."

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed as I ran as fast as I could to the courtyards. Not very ladylike, I know, but I must find Silver. I have to get this over with.

I ran onto to the grounds just as Silver was leaving. He was dressed in his armor, showing his rank as a Knight. "Silver! Wait!" I cried as I ran to him. He stopped and turned around upon hearing my voice.

Silver grinned hugely when he saw my face. It was absolutely adorable. I skidded to a stop inches from his face. Once I stood up firmly, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and kissed me lightly in the cheek. I wanted to feel pleasure from his touch, but could not. My mind was absorbed with other things.

"What gives me the great honor of your presence?" he asked me.

"What? Am I not allowed to chat idly with my fiancée?"

He smiled even bigger. "Sure, it's just that the way you ran at me looked like you wanted to tell me something important."

"Oh, not really." I figure it'll be easier to mention it casually rather than make a big deal out of it. It will be easier on the both of us that way.

"Nice weather today, huh? I love spring," mumbled Silver. "Shall we take a walk?"

"But you were just heading inside?"

"Well, you're here now. I changed my mind." Silver held out his hand and smiled. I felt my heartbeat speed up slightly as I grabbed his hand.

We walked in blissful silence through the royal gardens, which were at the peak of their beauty at this time of year.

"Silver?" I asked when I finally thought of a brilliant way to slip him the news.

"Yes?"

"What, in your opinion, would be the best thing about marrying me?"

He didn't even hesitate to answer. "The honor of being able to call you my wife. To call you mine." His grip on my hand tightened momentarily.

I felt myself blush a little. That was really sweet. I felt guilty about ever thinking that Silver could just be in it for the power.

"Is that all?"

Silver rubbed his chin for a moment. "Well, being king is an added bonus." He chuckled to himself.

That's just what I was looking for. Time to make my move. "What if you couldn't be king?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me questioningly. He was smiling, but his eyes were wary of what I was going to say next.

"What if I become Queen, and you become Prince?"

"But that would mean..." His mouth opened slightly as he realized what I was hinting at. "Blaze, you did not."

That's just the reaction I was fearing. I bit my lip. No. I have to assert myself. That's why I did this, after all. "I did."

Silver let go of my hand. I looked him in the eyes and tried to stay there, but it was too hard. The hurt and anger I saw there was hard to bear. "Why? Why don't you want me to become king? Did the council talk you into this?"

This was it. I had to own up and tell the truth. I may close myself off from others, but I cannot lie to Silver. "No. They actually favored the idea of you becoming king. This is all my doing."

Silver took a few steps away to distance himself from me. "Well, thanks, Blaze, that makes me feel a lot better," he said sarcastically.

I tried to speak, but Silver cut me off with some rambling. "Why did you do it? Do you think I don't have what it takes to rule? Am I to naive for you? Are you ashamed to rule with me? Is that it?"

This is exactly what I feared, if not worse. I felt slightly sick. Silver was taking it worse than I thought. "It's none of those things."

"Oh, I get it now. I'm just a knight. It would be embarrassing for me to become a king."

"Silver! That's not why! You know me better than that!"

Silver gazed at me coldly. "I'm not so sure of that anymore, Princess." My eyes started to burn and my throat started to prickle. Silver never called me princess. I was just plain old Blaze around him. That's how I liked it.

Silver started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I called desperately.

"I don't want to be around you right now," he replied without looking back.

I turned away, focusing my gaze on the flowers below me. Funny, they seemed so beautiful to me a few minutes ago. Now they seem like any other boring flowers. Strangely enough, I found myself growing jealous of these flowers. They don't have the responsibility of becoming a queen. They don't have Sol Emeralds to guard. And most importantly, they don't have loved ones to fight with.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness!" called one of my attendants. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."<p>

Oh, right. Today is Sunday; every Sunday the palace has a large dinner. Everyone who lives in this castle is invited to attend.

I would love to not go, but unfortunately for me, I must. As the princess, it would be very rude of me to not show up without a proper reason.

"Thank you for informing me. I shall be down shortly," I replied.

After my fight with Silver, I retreated to my chambers to sulk and do some soul searching. I wanted desperately to make up with Silver, but I guess that will have to wait until after dinner.

I checked my appearance to make sure I looked fairly presentable until making my way down to the dining rooms. My chair, which sat in the middle of the table, was pulled out by a tall and moderately attractive butler. I smiled and told him thank you, only to frown as I sat down. Honestly, I can pull out my own chair.

I took a few sips of my wine and made small talk with my guests. Some of them I vaguely recognized from last week's dinner, but most of them were new faces. Or at least they seemed to be. I rarely remember my guests, unless they were very entraining the week before. Sadly, this usually wasn't the case.

I cast my eyes down to the knights' section of the table. Every chair was full but one. Silver's chair.

I felt my throat prickle again. Silver loved food, especially Sunday dinners. I must have made him really mad for him to skip this meal. I blinked away hot tears. It would be unsightly for me to cry, especially during dinner.

A ringing bell separated me from my thoughts. "Dinner is served," called a high-pitched feminine voice.

Dish after dish was brought out to the table, similar to a buffet. All of the dishes were extravagantly prepared as always. Sometimes I wonder where all of this food came from. I know there are people out there starving. So why must I have so much? It's not fair.

I noticed a lot of my favorites were in front of me. With a small smile, I took a piece of salmon. I love salmon.

I took a small bite. Funny... it tasted dull. I tried another taste, this one even duller than the first. Maybe my emotions are toying with my sense of taste. I tried another bite and stifled a gag. I'm sure a wad of paper would taste more appetizing than this fish.

My stomach lurched a bit. I put my fork down and scooted my chair back slightly. One of my attendants rushed to my side. "Princess, are you feeling alright? You look ill."

"I believe I am ill. I would like to excuse myself." I got up from the table gracefully and slipped out without garnering too much attention.

"Princess, do you need me to escort you to your chambers?" Another attendant was following me. Can't they ever just let me be?

"No, I'm fine. Could you send word that I do not wished to be disturbed for the rest of the evening?"

"Of course, Your Highness," said the attendant as she walked away.

I made my way to my quarters until I felt that I was no longer being followed. I did a quick check of my surroundings. When was absolutely positive that nobody was watching me, I leapt out of the window. I curled my tail around the window sill, causing me to fall inwards into the window one floor below mine. Being a cat has its advantages.

I was now in the Knights' chambers, and I appeared to be alone. Good. I made my way towards Silver's room.

My heart started to race and my palms grew sweaty. Just seeing Silver on normal circumstances gives me butterflies; seeing him after a fight is much worse.

I found myself standing in front of his door. Normally I'd be excited to see him, but now I dreaded it. How will Silver react when he sees me?

Deep breath. Knock. Inhale. Knock. Exhale. Knock. Slow down! Knock. No, your breathing, not your knocking! Keep it together, Blaze.

The door slipped from under my hand. I was still knocking as Silver opened the door. Whoops.

"Oh, hello, Princess. What brings you to the lowly Knight's quarters?"

"Silver, don't be like that."

"Isn't this how you want me to treat you, Blaze?"

He called me Blaze. At least I'm getting somewhere. "Silver, can I come in?"

"Why?" he spat. Silver and I have fought before, but not like this. He's being outright cold to me right now.

"I want to talk to you. Please let me in," I pleaded. I looked into his eyes. They were angry, yes, but also hurt. I killed me to know that I was the cause of his pain. I'm going to fix that, no matter what.

"Fine, but make it quick."

I walked into his room. While not as lavish as mine, his chambers are still quite nice. I wouldn't mind spending a night in here. Actually, I could spend an eternity in here if Silver is with me.

"Silver, I'm sorry!" I blurted out. That was not what I wanted to say.

"Well, you should be," he muttered. His tone was back to normal. "Why did you do it?"

I sat down on his bed, feeling to lush sheets brush against my fur. They felt nice, and all the nicer knowing they were Silver's sheets. "I don't want you to become king," I admitted.

"Yeah, that's already been established," he snapped. "Why don't you want me to become king?"

"I... well... I don't know."

"Yes, you do know. You're lying to me. I... I don't think we should see each other if you're going to lie to me like this."

What? I can't believe it. He can't call off the marriage! He can't break up with me! I love him! One fight shouldn't change this. One fight couldn't change this. One fight wouldn't change this.

"Silver, I don't want to break up with you, and I know you don't want to break up with me."

Silver turned his back to me. "Fine. But if you don't tell me, it will put extreme strain on our relationship." He faced me again. I saw that all of the anger had been sucked out of his eyes and replaced with hurt and depression. And all of it was my fault.

"Silver, if you become King... things will change. Being Princess is stressful as it is. I don't want you to feel the same."

"We can split the stress! We're a team, Blaze. We always have been."

"I know... it's just... If we're both King and Queen, we'll both be equally stressed. If you're Prince and I'm Queen, the duties will fall more heavily upon me."

"Are you saying that becoming a King will stress me of and cause us to drift apart?"

"Not really, but that's a good reason. Silver, I hope you understand that being a prince has nearly all of the advantages of being a king save for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"As a prince, you still have to answer to me. As a king, I'd have to answer to you."

"What? Why would you have to answer to me if I became king?"

"Because this is a patriarchal society. The woman always answers to the man. I decided to take a stand from that. You just happened to be the victim."

Silver crinkled his nose in disgust. "I didn't know you were a feminist."

"I suppose I am."

"Well, we could have talked about it, Blaze. You didn't have to build up my expectations of being king only to crush them.

"Oh, Silver, I'm sorry. Really, really sorry." I got up from the bed and stood in front of Silver. We locked eyes. Silver's eyes were back to normal, if not having a little sadness behind them. He brought up his arm and stroked my cheeks. I closed my eyes.

"I'm glad this is over," I whispered.

"Yeah, me too..."

I leaned in to kiss him. Instead of meeting Silver's warm lips, I met... fabric? I opened my eyes to see Silver smiling evilly at me with one finger over my lips.

"...but I'm still mad at you." He moved his finger away.

"What will it take for me to make it up to you?" I asked him softly.

"Nothing. Time has to heal this." Silver put his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry. I can't believe I missed dinner. Ah well, there's always breakfast tomorrow."

I giggled and turned to leave. My hand rested on the handle of his door when I paused. "I really wanted to kiss you, you know," I said softly.

"And I really wanted to become king. I guess we can't get what we want."

I opened the door and turned to face Silver. "See you tomorrow?" I said, half demanding and half asking.

"Of course. We didn't finish our walk."

* * *

><p><em>Here's one for the Silvaze fans! Woot. (: I know they got into a fight, but that's part of romance, is it not? No relationship is perfect. Anyway, read and review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!<em>


End file.
